A Moment in Time
by JWhiteman
Summary: Lindsay's been kidnapped. Danny saw the kidnapper. How can Danny save Lindsay? Will he remember what the kidnapper looks like? D/L ship.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.

Lindsay woke up, rolled over, and expected to feel the warmth of the person who she fell asleep with. But instead, she felt the cool pillow, and a piece of paper on top of the pillow. She picked it up and read it.

_Linds,_

_Out of coffee. Gone to Starbucks down the road. Be back soon. _

Lindsay smiled. She threw herself out the bed and went to take a shower. It was almost 10.30 a.m. She was glad they had the day off; the past week had been awful. She pulled two double shifts trying to find the key piece of evidence that could lead to putting a man who raped 4 children behind bars for life, and when she succeeded, there was paper work to do. When she got home, he had her take a shower, eat dinner, and they went straight to sleep. She was surprised that he was able to do it. He had worked the graveyard shifts for 3 days, and then had to fill in when one of the temporary workers had to leave suddenly.

After her shower, she felt refreshed, and put on jeans and a cute shirt, along with a pair of socks. His apartment, though nice, was kind of drafty, and the fall weather could sometimes feel more like the beginning of winter.

She had just finished combing her hair when she head the from door slam. Curiously she peeked out the hallway into the main living area. "Hey cowboy, is that you?"

When she heard no answer, she went to look into the kitchen, but still found no-one. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her, and the room went black.

On the ground floor, Danny Messer pushed the elevator button, hoping Montana wasn't awake yet.

He had planned for a romantic breakfast, a lazy day in his apartment, but the coffee messed up the plans. He didn't want to run out on Lindsay just like that, so he left a note. He forgot how crazy Friday morning is, after his continually working the night shift for almost a week.

The elevator took a long time to reach the bottom floor, and when it did, Danny was sure the coffee was cold. A man towing a large trunk on wheels walked out, and quickly headed towards the underground parking. Danny quickly entered the elevator, and pressed the button for the 9th floor. His mind turned to Montana, and the previous week. It was like a dream for him. He had just invited her over to watch the game with him; Flack skipped out because of a date, and Stella, Mac, Sid and all the others were busy with work. After the game ended, she had pulled out a bottle of JC tequila, and he proposed a game of pool. Pretty soon, the alcohol started flowing, and Montana started making bets. He lost bet after bet, and soon was out of money. In a desperate attempt to gain some ground back, he bet her she wouldn't make a winning shot. When she saw the difficulty of it, she raised the stakes to a Benny, knowing he didn't have any money left on him, and he'd have to improvise. That night, the pool table improvised for a bed, and they made slow sweet love, each finally falling asleep in each others arms.

Danny heard the elevator ding, and the doors start to close. Realizing what floor he was on, he shot an arm out and hurried out of the elevator. Upon getting to his apartment door, he noticed his door was left slightly open. Thinking it was him being clumsy, and forgetting to lock it, he prod then door open with his hip, and walked inside. When he turned around, he realized that something was wrong. There was an overturned lamp; the couch was about four feet away from where it usually was. After a frantic search, his fears were confirmed.

Lindsay was gone.

"Ok Danny, tell me again. What happened?"

"I told you man, I was bringing in our coffee. We were talking about what we would do if we ever had a day of together. The plan was to get together at one of our apartments, and just rent movies and chill. She spent the night. So I planned on making breakfast, and then I realized that I ran out of coffee. I wasn't gone for more than 15 minutes Mac. When I came back, my door was open, and my living room was a mess, and Mont- Lindsay was gone. I searched everywhere. I called her phone, but she wasn't answering. I don't know where she's gone."

Danny ran a hand over his face, wondering what to do. He was scared that wherever Lindsay was, she was hurt, bleeding- or dead. It was driving him crazy not knowing what was going on with her. When she was in the lab, all he had to do was place a call, and fake needing her "help" on something, and boom, she was there. He could look at her, smile with her, make crazy jokes with her, and bounce his ideas off of her. She never once let him down when it came to something like that. With her not here, he was going mad with not being able to have her within his reach. If he didn't find her, he'd lose more than a co-worker.

Meanwhile, 5 miles away from Danny's apartment, Lindsay woke up in an empty room. She was cold, even though there were no windows. She was tired. She looked at her watch; it read 5:38, but she didn't know if it was morning or evening. Frantically, she searched her body for her phone. She looked at it. It was dead. She screamed for help, banging on the wooden door that sealed her from the outside world. But there wasn't anyone who heard. She was in the basement of a condemned building. But nobody knew that. Nobody, except Jett Halverson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up

"Wake up."

Lindsay sprung awake. She'd never heard Danny speak to her like that before. He'd always playfully drag the covers off of her, lightly hit her with a pillow and even in extreme cases, pour a glass of water over her. That's when it all came rushing back to her. She wasn't in her bed, or his bed. She was in an empty cold room, with no windows, and one wooden door. There was a vent in the ceiling, but it was smaller than her hand span.

"I said, wake UP!"

"What do you want?" Lindsay spoke.

"Why, Miss Monroe, you don't recognize me? I though you would have figured it out by now."

"How am I supposed to know who you are when I can't even see you?"

"Well, well. It seems that Ms. CSI isn't as great of an investigator as she would appear to be. Do I not sound familiar?"

"No."

"Do you remember all the people you put in jail?"

"I remember their faces. That's what I remember. You're obviously to coward to show-"

A hand came across Lindsay left cheek. She was knocked back into the wall, a few feet from where she was standing. She slowly sank into the floor. She couldn't see anything for a few seconds. Gingerly, she ran her hand around the area she felt pain, and was surprised when she felt something wet and sticky come into contact with her fingers.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll have better luck."

"Wait!" Lindsay cried.

But her calls fell on deaf ears. The door had already slammed. She heard one, two, three bolts slide into place, and then heavy footfalls walking away from the door. Once again, she was alone.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Meanwhile, Danny was staring at the timer on a screen of one of the lab's computers. 14 hours, 38 minutes, 53 seconds. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Make that 39 minutes. Lindsay had been missing for a little under 15 hours, and he was tired. He was frustrated. Mac wouldn't let him examine evidence, because of conflict of interest. They were investigating his apartment, so he couldn't touch anything of either his or Lindsay's. All Danny would be able to do at this point was to review the security tapes, and try to identify someone who had looked out of place. But to him, they all looked suspicious. Each floor had 6 cameras, all working at the same time, so that there was never a blind spot. The problem was that there were 15 floors. Danny wanted to concentrate on his floor, but Mac said that all needed to be reviewed. So Danny got Adam's help. Danny was working the odd floors and the stairwells; Adam was doing the even floors and the lobby.

Danny had been at it for 12 hours. He could feel his eyeballs burning, his headache forming. He had already popped 6 ibuprofens. What he needed was a shower and some sleep. But he knew sleep wouldn't come to him. Lindsay was gone, he needed to find her.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Lindsay was deep in thought. Her head was hurting, she could feel her eye was swelling, and her jaw was bruised. But all of that didn't matter. She was trying to place the voice. But as hard as she could, no-one in New York; no-one that she help put in jail in New York had an accent like that, nor had a voice that gravelly.

Suddenly, she heard the room door locks being unhitched. The room door opened, and in slid a tray with a piece of bread, a small bowl of stew and a glass of red liquid.

"You've got three minutes to eat that."

Lindsay sprung towards the tray. She could see the man guarding the door; he had a 12 gauge rifle in his hands, the safety was off. Her daddy used to have one of those guns, God bless him. He would show her how to load and cock it, but she never shot a round out of it.

"I see you eyeing my gun. Don't even think of trying to take it from me. I'll shoot you without any remorse for my actions. Even if you are a lady."

And with that, he took the tray, now empty, and walked through the door. Lindsay heard the bolts sliding back into place. Slowly, she slid back against the wall in a corner of the room, folding her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. It was getting colder in the room. She was sure of it.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Danny? Danny…DANNY!!"

Danny woke with a start. "What? Stella? What's the matter? Lindsay? Did we find her?"

Stella smiled at Danny. He'd been working so hard, he fell asleep on the computers. He'd been over the tapes two times now. Lindsay had been missing for over 24 hours. Adam had just finished his second observations, now he had to compare his findings with Danny. "Adam is ready."

Danny heaved a sigh, and stretched. "Alright, let's go see what we got."

**A few minutes later….**

"Alright Adam, what have you got?"

"Well, cursory findings showed that most people came in and out of the building between the hours of 5 and 8 AM, and returned anywhere from 2 until 9 PM. There were, of course, those who left at other time periods, but they are on other floors and don't appear on your floor. Then there are those who visit and I had to track them to individual floors. 129 people visited between 8 AM and 2 PM, and 14 of those 129 came to the 9th floor." Adam looked at Danny, who motioned for him to continue. "There are 8 men, 4 women and 2 children."

"Remove the two children- Mrs. Glicker has her two youngest grandchildren with her. Two girls, twins, 3 years old."

"Can I take off the woman that accompanies them? She's only in the building for 4 minutes. Doesn't take a bag, doesn't talk to anyone, nothing. In and out quickly."

"Yea, take her off the list."

"That leaves us with 8 men and 3 women. All staying anywhere from 8 minutes to 5 hours."

"Alright- we need to figure out what times those people came in and how long they stayed for."

Stella smiled, and turned to leave the room. "I'll go make a pot of coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! (Even though there were only 3. But still, that's better than none!) Now: the story!

'_Lady'._

Lindsay knew that voice. It took her what felt like all night to finally catch onto that single word he said. _'Lady'._ She smiled. He wasn't from a New York case at all. He was from a Bozeman case. She groaned in frustration, knowing that there were at least a hundred cases that she worked on where a man had called her 'Lady'. It was a respectful name, better than woman or wench, better than babe or broad. And that gun, no sane man in New York would know how to hide that gun, nor carry it with them. They would prefer something smaller.

She sighed. "Alright Lindsay-girl, let's see what we know. We know that I've been taken against my own free will to a place that has no windows, one single door that is bolted on the outside by 3 locks, and a vent that is continuously blowing cold air. The man who has taken me is feeding me, which means I'm being held for either ransom, or for a trade of some sort. He's physically attacked me, which means he hasn't thought out his plan very well, and that he has a short temper. I haven't heard any death threats, except for him mentioning that if I try to escape, he'll kill me. Does that make it personal then? If he kills me, he can't get anything, if he doesn't, he risks being discovered. So what does he want?"

"To know that I can make you suffer as much as you made me."

Lindsay jumped at the sound of the voice. He was standing there, in the room, guarding the door. She didn't hear him enter. Slowly, he slid another tray towards her.

"Three minutes." It was the same dishes as before; a piece of bread, a small bowl of stew and a cup of red liquid.

Lindsay reached for the bowl, and then had an idea. "Can I use the bathroom?"

The man's eyes widened. It was obvious that he didn't think of bathrooms, or her using one. Slowly, he stepped forward, and reached into his back pocket. He drew out a swatch of cloth, and completely tied it around her eyes. "No funny business."

Lindsay nodded, and obliged to the cloth. She felt the barrel of the gun pressed up against her neck, and an arm clasp around her left arm.

"Watch your feet."

They moved, and the blindfold did its trick. She couldn't tell where they were going, nor could she see if it was night or day. Finally he led her to a door, and pushed it open. She heard a light switch being turned on.

"You have to hurry up in there; I'll give you 5 minutes. No funny business."

Lindsay waited until the door was closed, then yanked down her blindfold. There was a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. It looked like a jail cell. There were no windows. There was a mirror, which Lindsay peered into. Upon seeing her reflection, she stepped back hastily. Her face was pale, her hair a mess. There was a purple bruise on the left side of her face, her eye still swollen. The gash on her cheek was surrounded by dried blood. Quickly, she used the toilet, washed her hands, and attempted to pull her hair into a better ponytail.

True to his word, the man came back in after 5 minutes. He re-tied the blindfold, and walked her back to her confinement area. He let her eat, and then left her in the same manner as before.

Just as he was locking the door, Lindsay heard him say, ever so softly, "This night is your last, Belle."

Right at that instant, Lindsay knew who the man was, and screamed in terror.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"I don't know what else to do Danny. We've checked and rechecked. Everyone leaves with what they came in with, and no-body even approaches your door." Stella was tired. She had just pulled an all-nighter with Danny, taking over when Adam was falling asleep in his chair. She sent Adam home, and was working now on Danny. "Look, Danny, I know you care for Lindsay, we all do. But frankly, I don't see what else we can do given the lack of evidence of anyone but you and Lindsay at the apartment. And everyone who comes in with something leaves with the exact same thing."

Danny wasn't listening, lost in thought. He was trying to remember if he head seen anything that had looked suspicious, or even looked big enough to carry a 5 foot 3 inch woman in it.

"Tell me what you remember. Maybe there's something that you remember now that you didn't when Mac was asking you."

"I left the building, walked to the Starbucks, and then came back to the building. It was cold and I only had on a shirt, no jacket. I remember there being a long line at Starbucks. The elevator took more time than usual coming back down to the lobby, I was afraid the coffee would go cold. The reason it took so long was a man was carrying a trunk… Stella, that's it. There was a man, he had a trunk. We need to look at the tapes again, but this time focusing only between the time I left and I returned. There should be a man, carrying a trunk. It was brown. Silver corners. Looked expensive. He was wearing a fedora, button up shirt, slacks."

Stella quickly reloaded the videos. "Good job Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is for you who did review!

Jake Halverson was born into a poor family. His mother was an alcoholic; his father, an abusive man. He had one brother, Josh, who was his rock, his supporter, the thing that kept him going. Josh was Jake's idol. Anything Josh did, Jake did. Their grandmother often called him Josh's shadow. Jake loved his brother, and thought he could do no wrong. When Jake graduated high school, Josh set him up with a job at his private company. Little did Jake know that his brother's "private company" was making hits for a mobster who wanted complete control of the underground cities of western side of the United States.

Jake and Josh knew Lindsay from the days when there were young enough to be running around in nothing, catching fireflies and taking naps on her couch. Her father taught them to load and cock the guns, and every now and then, he'd secretly take him on hunting trips, and let them take turns to shoot off rounds at old tree stumps. Lindsay's father would laugh and say that they were the sons he never had. Her mother would take them to the mall, for haircuts, clothes, all the things that were needed by the ever growing guys. They never once asked for anything in return.

Jake and Lindsay went to school together since kindergarten, all the way until grade 8. That was when Jake went to a high school on the other side of Bozeman, while Lindsay went to the one that most of their friends were going to. Who knew that 2 miles would be the dividing factor in that decision? Bozeman law mandated that in high school, kids within a 10 mile radius of a high school would attend that certain school. Lindsay went to North Eagle High; Jake went to South Bozeman Collegiate. They both saw each other everyday, becoming closer, and eventually, getting together. She went to his homecoming; they had sex that night, both for the first time. He accompanied her to her prom; there they made a promise to forsake everyone else for each other, no matter what the circumstances were.

After they received their diplomas, they took a road trip to Los Angeles. It was Lindsay's birthday and she wanted to see the play, Beauty and the Beast. The original plan was to go to New York, (with the help of her parents) but ultimately they changed it, opting for more private time together in the 1700 mile drive. After watching the sappy play with her, and realizing all the similar attributes, Jake had taken to calling Lindsay 'Belle', after the character. He teased her that whole summer about it, Lindsay simply retorted with "No, Beast, Don't go! Belle needs you!". She laughed at him every time he made an annoyed face; he had cried when the Beast had died.

After about nine months, Lindsay and Jake had broken things off; she was in university in Wyoming, him in Washington with Josh. Jake found himself running 'missions' with his brother, driving in luxury in Range Rovers, staying in five star hotels, the best equipment and guns, and the ability to disappear before the cops could catch him. It wasn't the miles that caused the split, it was the secrecy, the lies. She never knew what he was up to; he got upset with all her questions. Every time they spoke on the phone, Lindsay could feel Jake getting angry. The few times she did visit, there were arguments, and police were called, often with her being escorted back to Wyoming, and Jake leaving with Josh on another mission. One day, she decided to surprise him, and found his apartment overstocked with guns, enough material to make small bombs, pictures of people posted on walls, with lines and circles, all on the backs of the heads, and worst of all, a list. This list had the names off all the "Kings and Queens" that needed to be removed in order to make the invasion of the Western coast possible by the Mob king- who Lindsay overheard Jake calling Bobby. It was the number of names that were crossed off on that list that scared Lindsay. There were 12 pages; 3 of those pages had nothing but black lines going across them. Jake walked in at that moment, and she was so scared, she ran out of the apartment, headed back to Wyoming, and immediately transferred to a university in Colorado. He tracked her down, beating on her apartment door, stalking her. He finally caught her one day, and physically hit her for ignoring him and running out on him.

She called the police, filed a restraining order on Jake, and never heard from him again.

Nine years later, Lindsay was called into Washington to work on a case where a pair of brothers had assassinated a senator. She was intrigued until she heard the MO. Startled, she glanced at the numerous autopsy reports, each showing that the COD was a fatal gunshot wound made at a 25 degree angle projecting downwards- they had all been assassinated. Her mind flashed to the list she saw years ago.

"Are you ok, Ms. Monroe? These guys have killed many, maybe with your help, we can finally catch these bastards."

She was shaken, but ultimately found, through forensic work, not gut instinct, that it was Josh Halverson who delivered shot the fatal shot. Jake, his brother, was nowhere to be found. As she watched one of the boys she grew up with be administered the capital punishment, she realized that there would be no going back to Montana to work as a CSI. She accepted the position in New York offered by Detective Mac Taylor. Within 3 weeks, she had left her old life behind, ready to start fresh.

Jake, meanwhile, lost everything. The mob gave him two hundred thousand dollars as hush money and severance pay. He had no job, and now that he was investigated and written down as a possible suspect in a high profile murder case, he wouldn't get a job even if he applied to be a homeless man. He swore on his brother's grave that Lindsay Monroe would pay for his troubles, no matter what the cost.

It took seventeen months to track her down; people aren't willing to talk to you unless you have specific information. He searched through newspaper archives, performed numerous people searches, he did everything but find out where Lindsay Monroe had gone to. It was during a rainy night when he walking down the lonely streets of Bozeman that he saw her, on the news, testifying at a trial that was to put away a man who had killed his 3 children and wife, claiming that God told him to. He followed her, and the guy she almost kissed, all the way to New York. It was there he stalked, waited, watched, planned, practiced, and finally pulled off his plan to make Lindsay Monroe regret the day she walked into that apartment, un-invited, and saw what she did. She had taken his life away, now he would have hers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was washing dishes, and this came to me. I rushed to get it down.

Lindsay sat huddled on the floor. Her throat was raw from screaming, her head was throbbing; she could hear every beat of her heart in her ears. After all this time, Jake had finally caught up with her. There was a part of her that always wondered when it was going to happen, and it finally did. She wondered if he knew about Danny, if he knew about their relationship, how long he had been stalking her, if he was going to kill her. She shivered. The room was unbearably cold now. Ever since Jake had given her the stew the last time, the temperature had dropped at least 25 degrees. It felt like ice down there. She was curled into a ball, arms clutched tightly to her chest, legs almost to her chin.

She was going to die. But which would get her first- the cold or Jake? She couldn't answer her own question before she blacked out.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Danny was alert, happy that they had finally gotten somewhere. They had gotten a hit on some unknown fingerprints that were left on the doorknob by the man Danny recalled; it lead to a Jake Halverson. Mac did some digging and found that he had grown up with Lindsay, and she was the one who gave the evidence that put his only living family member, an older brother called josh, up for capitol punishment for killing a Washington senator.

"So we have motive. We have a name and fingerprints. The big question- where is she?" Mac said.

Flack then barged into the room where Danny, Stella, Adam, Hawkes and Mac had gathered. "Posted the picture on the news, had calls coming in all day. An old woman gave us a lead. She said that the guy on the news had been coming into her grocery store and buying stew, a bottle of fruit punch and some bread. She made some small talk; guy said he was taking lunch to a friend a block down. Only problem is, a block down leads us to a condemned building that no-one has been in for 3 years. Got some SWAT to do an infrared scan, someone, believed to be a female, is down in the basement. From the looks of it, the room is about 25 Fahrenheit, and slowly dropping."

"What about the person?" Mac queried.

"Core body temp reads at a fading 88. The person appears to be unconscious. Mac, even if it isn't Lindsay, we have to get to them, and fast." Flack handed Mac a color printout, showing exactly where the body was, as well as the thermo readings. Mac handed it to Danny.

Danny felt his heart clutch. He knew that if her body temperature went below 86, she would die.

"Mac… Mac! We have to go, that's Lindsay."

"You don't know that for sure Danny. It could be anybody."

"No, it's her I know it is."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Jake was frantic. He heard helicopters, he heard sirens. He knew he was discovered. The thermostat in the basement had taken months to fix, when he finally did, he knew the exact same kind of torture to make Lindsay endure. A slow, cold, painful, numbing death, he was going to freeze her to death. He toiled day and night, making sure the room was completely sealed, that there were no leaks. He knew that hot air rose, and cool air settles, that Lindsay wouldn't be able to do anything to get herself warm.

He glanced to his left. The internal room temperature was around 23 degrees. He knew that if nobody reached Lindsay in fifteen minutes, she would freeze to death. And his brother's death would be rightfully avenged.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The cops busted in the condemned building, the CSI team close behind them. They followed the cops down two, three flights of stairs, and into the basement. They spread out, pairing into two teams, to search the vast area.

Jake heard them, and hid behind a large crate. The room Lindsay was in had a secret entrance, one that he built, and only he knew about. They would never find her.

Danny found Jake. He found him and let all the pain, anger, hurt and frustration that had accumulated over the past two days into every punch he gave to Jake. Flack and Stella had to pull Danny off, leaving Jake a bloody mess, lying every which way on the floor. Mac grabbed Jake and hauled him to his feet.

"Where is she?" Mac demanded.

Jake coughed. He had a bloody lip. His eye was swelling rapidly. "That bitch can freeze to death. No one can find her. Not even Romeo there."

"Listen, you son of a bitch! If you don't tell me where she is, you're gonna go the same way your brother did. That's if Detective Messer there doesn't get to you first."

Danny was heaving- they had precious time to find Montana, and this guy knew it. He couldn't even look at him properly. He shrugged of Stella and Flack and walked a ways away to a solid wall. He heard Jake mutter a few words, then heard Mac give him one final warning. He was so frustrated. They were close, he could feel it. The chill was running up from his feet, over his body. Angrily, he slammed his fist into the wall. It echoed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well here it is

**A/N: Well here it is!! The final chapter! Lots of thanks and love to those who reviewed and favored and put the story on alert! I must say, for my first story ever, I think I did pretty good!**

**And now, the feature presentation. (Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want a loong drawn out ending. Short and sweet, and to the point is how I like endings.)**

"What in the world was that?" Mac said.

"What was what?" Danny queried.

"Kick that wall again."

Danny kicked the wall, and it echoed. "Get me a thermal scanner! Quick!"

Within seconds a SWAT handed him over a thermal scanner. Danny turned it on, and slowly canvassed the wall in front of him.

"There! In the left corner!" Flack said. "Let's take the wall down! Fred, get the EMT on their way over here! John, go into the back of the van and get out the thermal blankets."

The policemen nodded. Fred got on his radio. Within minutes, he had a response.

John approached with the thermal blankets. Flack handed them to Danny.

"Sir, there's an accident on the expressway. Multiple fatalities. They're calling in backup from Jersey."

Danny swore. The SWAT team had been working on the wall now for two minutes; soon they had a hole big enough for one man to go in.

"Alright, let me go in!" Danny said.

Mac called to Danny. "Listen, you need to strip off her clothes. Just the outer layer. Then bundle yourselves in the blanket, and slowly wake her up. Don't let her make any sudden movements too quickly. The blood might rush back to her heart too fast, and she could go into cardiac arrest."

Danny nodded, and slid through the hole. He instantly shivered. It had to be at least 20 degrees. He walked over to Lindsay, and removed her jeans, shirt and socks. Noting her bruising, he gently picked her up, and wrapped the blanket around her back, and then he laid down beside her, and covered themselves up. He gently tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt for a pulse. It was there, very faint.

"Montana….Montana, can you hear me?" he whispered.

"Listen Montana, I know you're in there. I know it. You haven't left me yet. I haven't given up on you. The truth is, with you not being around these past 2 days has been driving me crazy. I thought of all the bad things that could happen to you, and each one made me more determined to get to you. I promised myself that if I could just get to you, that I would be able to tell you how I felt. I know I told you that we have this chemistry between us, but it's more than that. We have a connection, and it's going to be impossible to break it. I ain't going anywhere Lindsay. I ain't going nowhere, because I need you to survive. So you wake up now Lindsay Monroe, open up those big brown eyes of yours. Look at me. C'mon. You gotta wake up."

Ever so slightly, Danny felt a hitch in Lindsay's breathing. He knew the SWATs almost had a whole big enough for him to carry her through, and he could hear the ambulance sirens not too far away.

Slowly, he felt her turn her head, and she started shivering. He pulled her closer to his body, willing her body to absorb the heat radiating off of his.

"Linds?"

She opened her eyes, and looked at him. He knew she heard every word he said.

"I love you too Danny Messer."


End file.
